Le sel et la lavande
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Tu sens la lavande et les cigales." C'est ce que me disait ma grand-mère, souvent. Mais ma peau sent le sel et le sable.


Yo ! Voici donc un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Lavande donné par Cao dreams in books.

Bonne lecture !

 **Le sel et la lavande**

« Tu sens la lavande et les cigales »

C'est ce que me disait ma grand-mère, souvent. Que je sentais l'été, et les Jardins Radieux. J'ai toujours trouvé ça assez stupide. Cela fait des années que j'habite ici, aux Îles du Destin, et pour tout avouer, je ne me souviens pas trop de mon enfance. Ça m'attriste, ça titille mes intestins comme une chatouille douloureuse.

J'aimais les Jardins.

Mais ma peau sent le sel et le sable. Mes cheveux sentent le shampoing au paopu, mes vêtements la lessive à la mangue. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cigales ici, juste des grillons au chant rocailleux.

« Kairi ? »

Sora me regarde, peiné. Il le sent, quand je suis nostalgique. Il ne comprend pas bien comment un endroit peut nous manquer, après tout il n'a jamais quitté son chez lui plus d'un mois, mais il est d'une présence réconfortante. J'évite pourtant de lui parler de tout ça il est triste quand il sent que je serais mieux ailleurs. Quand il pense que j'ai envie d'être loin de lui. Je lui souris bêtement, et il me tend une canette de Nestea. Je la bois doucement, heureuse de me rafraîchir enfin. Il crève de chaud, sur la plage. L'odeur de la mer est partout, un peu étouffante.

J'étouffe. C'est ça. Il me faudrait des fleurs. Respirer du pollen au printemps, à côté d'une fontaine claire, traîner mes pieds verts sur l'herbe grasse. C'est l'oxygène dont j'ai besoin.

Il est trop loin, alors je continue d'étouffer, je m'asphyxie et je ferme les yeux. Je m'endors.

.

Kairi sent la lavande et les cigales.

C'est étrange. Avant de la rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais cru que les cigales avaient une odeur. Maintenant, je sais. Je la regarde de dormir, et je sens bien que c'est une forme courte de mort. Elle se laisse mourir, ici. Elle n'a pas l'air dont elle a besoin, et quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas lui donner l'oxygène qu'elle veut. J'en pleure, parfois. J'en ai parlé à Riku, lui non plus n'est pas né ici, après tout. Il a du mal à comprendre aussi, il est soulagé d'avoir quitté Illusiopolis. Il sent le sel et le sable, comme moi. Mais Kairi sent la lavande, derrière ça. Perpétuellement.

.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est enfin sorti. Elle m'aime aussi, je le sais. Elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont le goût de la lavande. Des fleurs exotiques. C'est délicieux. Ça me donne envie de mourir.

.

Les Jardins Radieux me manquent de plus en plus, alors que je m'en souviens de moins en moins. C'est étrange, non ? Je dois vraiment pas être normale. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être heureuse, comme tout le monde. Éloigner mon enfance, un peu, et ne pas remplacer mon désir d'avenir dans une prison passée.

Mais, parfois, je me dis, c'est le présent la prison.

.

Ça fait deux ans que je sors avec Kairi. C'est de pire en pire. Elle ne pleure jamais, et je crois que je préfèrerais encore qu'elle le fasse. À la place elle regarde dans le vague. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Je le sais parce qu'elle sent plus que jamais la lavande et les cigales, et je crois que je déteste cette odeur que je l'aime. Parce que c'est celle de Kairi. Celle qui la rend malheureuse.

.

Il s'assied en face de moi, sur la table du salon-cuisine, et je sens tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Tu es cruelle, Kairi. »

Je ne comprends pas. Il continue, et les mots ont l'air de lui arracher les poumons, la trachée, la bouche et les lèvres.

« Tu sens la lavande et les cigales, tu sais ? »

Des larmes montent à ses yeux. Je ne pensais jamais plu entendre ces mots. Portant mes cheveux à mon nez, je ne sens que la mer.

« Tu pars, tout le temps. Le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Je comprends de moins en moins, il semblait s'y attendre parce qu'il continue.

« Tu pars chez toi. Aux Jardins Radieux. »

Mes yeux s'écarquille, et il pleure pour de vrai.

« Quand tu pars je ne peux pas te retenir puisque tu es là encore, et c'est bien le plus cruel. Si tu allais courir les montagnes et les forêts, je te rattraperais. Si tu te perdais sous le sol de la ville, je te trouverais, mais tu es là, en face de moi et les yeux dans les miens tu pars loin, et j'ai beau tenir ton bras je ne te ramène pas. »

Des sanglots coupent sa voix en éclats disloqués.

« Je … je peux pas Kairi. Tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu es là. Tu es loin. Tu sens la lavande, et c'est ignoble. Tu n'es jamais avec moi et je n'en peux plus. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors je ne réponds pas.

« Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec ton cadavre quand ton esprit s'envole dans un souvenir perdu ! »

Un éclair passe dans mes yeux. Non. Il ne pense pas à ça.

« Pars. Pars pour de vrai. C'est pas possible. On peut pas continuer comme ça.

_Viens avec moi. »

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche presque aussi vite que sa phrase. Il grimace un sourire.

« Je sens le sel, Kairi. »

Et ça se finit comme ça ? Vraiment ?

...

D'accord.

Je fais mes bagages. Je n'ai rien à dire, rien à ajouter. J'inspire. Expire. Je voulais dire « Je t'aime », mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit, pas vrai ? Il a raison. Je suis cruelle. Et je pars sans un mot.

.

Elle a emporté avec elle ses pensées de cigales et de fleurs violettes.

Je ne peux pas sentir de lavande sans me souvenir, et je n'ai pas non plus décidé si cela me répugnait ou me plaisait. En tout cas, ça me fait pleurer. Riku me soutient. Kairi lui écrit des lettres. Pas à moi.

À nouveau, Kairi est là sans l'être. Dans ma tête. Mais au moins, il n'y a pas son corps inerte face à moi, et c'est déjà ça de pris. C'est mieux comme ça.

.

Ma peau sent fort la lavande. Des cigales chantent à ma fenêtre. Çà et là, je vois des jonquilles, des magnolias, des hortensias.

Sora me manque, et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais autant pensé à lui que depuis que je ne le vois plus.

Malgré ça, je suis heureuse, et c'est le plus douloureux. Parfois, je pense à retourner le voir, à lui écrire, mais je ne le fais jamais. Ce serait stupide.

Je respire enfin, je redécouvre les joies de l'éveil. J'ai rencontré une fille, ici. Enfin, rencontré … Je l'ai retrouvée. Je me souviens d'elle, petit à petit, comme elle me raconte des bribes de mon passé. Une fois, elle m'a dit que je sentais le sel. J'ai pleuré.

Je respire à moitié, peut-être, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Il n'y a pas de solution, sûrement. Je sens le sel et la lavande.

Mais comme l'odeur de sel s'efface quand j'avance dans ces rues colorées, je ne m'arrête pas, en espérant pouvoir un jour regarder en arrière sans douleur.

.

Et hop !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez un commentaire si vous avez le temps !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
